


A Christmas wish

by Azzy_Diamond



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dadster, F/M, Family Issues, Frans - Freeform, Good W. D. Gaster, Hotland (Undertale), Human & Monsters good relationship, I love Red, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Snowdin (Undertale), Waterfall (Undertale), Winter, homophobic parents, papycest, undertown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Diamond/pseuds/Azzy_Diamond
Summary: When people think about Christmas, they think about the colorful and beautiful lights, the Christmas tree, the presents and a good meal with their families. But Christmas is also about friendship, love, acceptance, and forgiveness. Frisk Dreemur discovered that face of Christmas the day she met her new neighbor, on the other side of her road, a lazy and punny skeleton monster called W.D Sans."Frisk saw him get inside, away from the window and she was ready to tell Charlie something when another skeleton caught her eyes. He was shorter than the first one, and he was wearing a hoodie, hiding his hands in the pockets. He also had a big smile on his face and, though Papyrus didn't notice that Frisk was watching him, this one seemed to see her. He turned his head toward the window, and the moment their eyes met, Frisk felt something change. She didn't know what and why she was feeling this way, but it had triggered something inside her soul."





	1. Old habits and news

**Author's Note:**

> WOWIE! Finally! I'm on AO3! I'm pretty excited to post this first Chapter of my story and I hope that you will like it! I don't know how many chapters I'm going to write for this story but heh whatever! It's not important right now! Dear readers, please have fun reading this! It's one of my first fanfiction about Undertale, so I hope it's good! Well, I stop talking and I let you read~  
> Peace guys!  
> (Also, please, excuse my English mistakes if I made some, I'm not English, obviously, so I may make errors!)

« Thank you for your hard work today~ I'll see you after the Christmas Holidays! »

« Yes, have a nice time with your family. »

« Thank you, my dear, have a wonderful time as well~ »

The front door of the little bakery/coffee shop opened, making the bell inside the place ran before stopping as the door closed behind the girl who had just step outside. The sun was slowly falling, and it was late in the evening. The girl sighed deeply but contently, watching as some air puff left her mouth. The cold weather was giving her chills, and she snuggled closer into her red scarf, trying to get some warmth as she started walking down the street. The colorful lights were everywhere around her, flashing in her eyes and illuminating the whole street which was pretty crowded for a winter evening. Everything was so beautiful and, as she was watching her steps in the snow, she could hear the laughter and see the happiness of the people around her. Just feeling everyone joy was filling her heart and her soul with pure bliss and determination. Oh yes, Frisk Dreemur absolutely LOVED Christmas.

Today, as the Holidays were beginning, Frisk had left her job at Muffet's bakery earlier. Her spider employer and friend had let her leave because she had worked very hard all day and all year and now, Frisk needed a good break. Now that she was a young adult invested in life and in her job, she didn't have that much time left dedicated to herself. And, even if Frisk was a hardworking lady, ready to help all the time, Muffet knew that a break would be good for her sweet human friend.

"Don't worry for the bakery, sugar~" The spider girl had told Frisk some days ago. "I surely can take care of it myself! Take some time to rest and take care of yourself for once~" 

And with that being said, Muffet had given Frisk a two weeks break. The girl was very thankful and glad to have an employer like Muffet and, as she arrived in front of her apartment door, she thought of how lucky she was to be able to spend her holidays at home and not at work.

Frisk opened her door, stepping inside her apartment, and she closed the door behind her. Easily, she took off her shoes, her fluffy coat, and her scarf, and she walked toward the living room.

For two years now, Frisk was living here, in this apartment near Muffet's bakery. It wasn't that big, but it was very comfy to live in. Her neighbors were always nice, and the neighborhood was also pretty safe. For a young lady beginning her adult life, it was perfect. Furthermore, Frisk didn't live here alone. She was sharing the place with her best friend, Charlie.

The two girls had met during their university years. Charlie Swap was in the same prom than Frisk and, though they were very different, they quickly became great friends. Charlie was that kind of person to make everyone around them comfortable with only one word or a simple smile, and even Frisk's shy nature couldn't help but totally fall in love with Charlie's personality. She was kind, cheerful, charming and full of temper. She had that special charism that could make everyone turn their head when she was walking down the street, though she was not perfect. Of course, she was not an ugly girl, but she was pretty normal. A small nose, two brown eyes, and long straight black hair always tied up because she hated having it in the face. Her chest was not that big, and her body was of an average shape. But, despite everything, her bright and open personality made her so pretty on the inside that every "normal" thing about her appearance always seemed wonderful and beautiful.

Frisk sighed as she sat down on the sofa in the living room, and she heard the door open. When she turned her head to see who was here, she was faced with Charlie, who had a big smile on her face as always.

"Hiya, Frisky! I'm home!" The girl exclaimed, putting down her bag.

"Hi home, I'm Frisk." Her friend responded, smiling as she stood up to come and welcome Charlie.

The joke earned a laugh from the black-haired lady, and she took Frisk in her arms, holding her close in a warm embrace. The two girls stepped back after the hug.

"You're here pretty early."

"Yeah, Grilb' let me go home earlier because he gave me my holidays." Charlie explained, taking off her coat, and throwing it on her bed.

"Oh, that's very kind of him."

"I know right ? Ahah! My boss is the best after all!"

Charlie was working as a waitress in the suburbs of Undertown, which was pretty far from hers and Frisk's apartment. The bar where she had her job was owned by a fire monster called Grilby, and it was a very popular bar where everyone could have a nice drink and chat.

The dark-haired girl grabbed a cigarette and her lighter before walking to the window, opening it. The two ladies lived on the third floor, and they had a nice view over the street. Frisk watched as her friend lighted her cigarette, and she sighed deeply and loudly so that Charlie could hear her. The young woman turned her head toward Frisk, and she sent her a sad and sorry smile.

"I know I said that I was going to stop but... Well, I don't think I would be able to do so now."

"You're impossible..."

Frisk approached her best friend, and the two girls leaned on the little balcony, Charlie trying to smoke far from Frisk because she didn't want to make her sick. The short-haired lady was simply feeling the cold wind in her hair, eyes closed. Her friend blew some smoke before letting her eyes wander in the street. She smiled before touching Frisk's shoulder, wanting her attention. The girl opened her eyes and looked at Charlie with a questioning look.

"Look at that..." The lady said, pointing down the road. "It seems that we have new front neighbors." 

Frisk blinked and looked down. Parked next to the building in front of Frisk's and Charlie's apartment was a truck. It seemed that they were moving pieces of furniture inside the building. Charlie smiled even more as she was watching this with her friend.

"I wonder what the new neighbors look like..."

"You're too curious for your own good, Charlie." Frisk said, laughing as she looked back at the other girl.

"What ? Maybe it's going to be some handsome fellow. You never know, Frisky!"

"Do I have to remind you that you have a boyfriend ? I don't think he would be happy to hear that."

"Hm... Yeah, probably! But he isn't here, right ? So everything is fine!"

Frisk smiled and shook her head at her best friend behavior. Charlie was dating a monster guy for a few months now, and from what Frisk had heard about him, he was pretty possessive. She had not met him yet, and she only knew a few things about him like the fact his name was Red and that he had a little brother called Edge.

The short-haired girl let her eyes wander back toward the street then, she looked up as a light inside the apartment was switched on which caught her eyes. She saw people walking inside the place, and the window in front of them suddenly opened on a monster. He was very tall and he didn't have any skin on him which was pretty obvious because he was a skeleton. Charlie didn't seem to have seen him because she was too busy finishing her cigarette. As Frisk was watching him from the other side of the road, trying not to stare, she heard voices inside.

"Papyrus, close this window, please. It's pretty cold outside." The first voice said which make the tall skeleton turn his head.

"BUT DAD, THE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS ARE SO NICE OUTSIDE! IT'S VERY BEAUTIFUL AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WANTED TO ADMIRE THEM! MOREOVER, WE ARE SKELETON, WE CAN'T FEEL THE COLD!"

Frisk heard the man who had spoken first sighed and she laughed a little. The tall skeleton was very loud when he spoke, but he seemed funny. She saw him get inside, away from the window and she was ready to tell Charlie something when another skeleton caught her eyes. He was shorter than the first one, and he was wearing a hoodie, hiding his hands in the pockets. He also had a big smile on his face and, though Papyrus didn't notice that Frisk was watching him, this one seemed to see her. He turned his head toward the window, and the moment their eyes met, Frisk felt something change. She didn't know what and why she was feeling this way, but it had triggered something inside her soul.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ?" Papyrus loud voice asked inside the apartment, and the shorter skeleton shrugged before turning his back to Frisk.

"Nothing bro."

The young lady gulped, but she could do nothing because Charlie had finished smoking and she forced Frisk inside, saying that it was getting colder and it was time to close the window.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sans smiled as he heard the window of the two girls in front of his new apartment closed. At first, when his father had told him that they were going to move in Undertown, Sans didn't care at all, he simply had shrugged, uninterested. But now, he was pretty curious to see the neighborhood, especially these two ladies on the other side of the road. To be honest, he was more curious about the one who had been staring at them for a few minutes. His soul had jumped when their eyes had met, and he wanted to know why, because it was a very weird feeling.

Sans watched, from the sofa where he was sitting, his father closed the window, sighing. Gaster seemed to be pretty tired from the long drive they had today, but he still had to arrange the house before going to bed. The oldest skeleton sighed again, this time when he sat down on the sofa, next to his first son.

"Maybe we should wait 'till tomorrow to tie up everything ?" Sans suggested to his father and Gaster looked at him, smiling a bit.

"SANS IS RIGHT, DAD!" Papyrus loud voice echoed in the kitchen. "YOU SHOULD REST, YOU SEEM VERY TIRED!"

Gaster thought for a bit before nodding his head and smiling. His boys were worried about him, that was pretty adorable of them. Of course, he wanted everything to be perfect now but, well, maybe it was better to wait until the next day and to have a good sleep tonight.

Their former village, Snowdin, and Undertown were pretty far from each other and Gaster didn't want to let Papyrus drive because he would have tired himself for nothing. But now, they were finally settled and, even though they still had to move every furniture at the right place, they could breathe a little. And of course, the three of them were impatient, waiting for finally start their new life in this town. Gaster had been transferred as a scientist in Undertown, and this is why he had to move with his two sons. But in the end, it was not that bad to be somewhere new, and they were sure that it was going to be the beginning of a good life. Of course, Sans and Papyrus had to find new jobs too, but Gaster was not worried about his boys, he knew what they could do, and he was pretty sure they were going to find something to do very soon.

The scientist was going to say something to Sans, next to him, but the shorter skeleton was already sleeping soundly. Gaster smiled, shaking his head as his other son approached the sofa, arms crossed.

"HE IS IMPOSSIBLE." Papyrus said in a low voice, sighing at his brother behavior. 

"Papyrus, would you be so kind and carry your brother to his bed ?" His father asked him, standing up. "We all need a good night."

Papyrus nodded, saying good night to his dad, and he took his big brother in his arms, carrying him in his bedroom. Gaster watched them go, and the smile on his face stretched even more. Living here with Sans and Papyrus was going to be great.


	2. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Anyway, have fun!

"So, what are you going to do this Christmas ?" Frisk asked Charlie while they were both eating their dinner.

Charlie swallowed her food, looking at her friend before starting to think about it. She had not considered it yet and, now, she didn't know what to answer. The dark-haired girl scratched her head, staring at her food. She was suddenly feeling terrible, and Frisk noticed it. Maybe it would have been better if she had not said anything. Now, the little lady was not feeling well, seeing her friend sad all of a sudden. Frisk was going to change the topic, but Charlie answered her question.

"Well, I don't know. After what happened last year, I'm a bit lost, to be honest."

Frisk nodded. She knew that Charlie was referring to what had happened in her adoptive family last Christmas: an argument between her dad and her big brother, and Frisk understood why her friend was hesitating. It had been something bad, from what Frisk had heard, and it seemed that Charlie's brother hadn't talked to or seen their father since that day. Even if she didn't show it, the long-haired young lady was deeply touched by this fight because she wasn't used seeing her family argue like this. But, despite all these facts, Frisk still didn't know what the argument was about exactly, and Charlie didn't want to talk about it.

"I guess it will be only my brothers and I this year! But I don't mind because I love them so much!" Charlie exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful, and Frisk nodded, not wanting to worsen anything. "And you, Frisky ? Are you spending Christmas with your family ?"

"Yes! Mom and Dad said that Asriel will be here too, so it's nice. I'm so excited to see him again, after one entire year."

Frisk's family, like Charlie's family, had adopted her when she was little. The short-haired girl didn't know her real parents, but she didn't mind because she had a loving family now. The Dreemur were nice people, always kind and caring toward Frisk, and, even if they were goat monsters, they had accepted the girl as an official member of the family, as if she had always been their own child. Charlie had only met her friend's family once, but she absolutely loved them. Frisk mother was working as a teacher in a school, and her father was working as a florist. Frisk's brother, Asriel, was finishing university. For many years now, the family was living outside the city, in a small village named Hotland, and Frisk only saw them once in a while throughout the year and during Christmas.

The two girls were finishing their meals when Charlie's phone started ringing. The lady stood up and walked toward her cell phone, taking it and smiling when she saw her little brother's name on the screen. She answered.

"Hello, kiddo, what's up ? What ?! What do you mean ?! Right now ? But- Okay, okay, calm down, I'm coming! Just wait, okay ?"

Frisk watched as her friend was talking to her brother on the phone. She could hear Blue's panicked voice, screaming on the other side of the phone, but she didn't catch anything he was saying. Soon after, Charlie hung up, and she sighed before grabbing her coat, and she turned toward Frisk.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that Blue need my help. Don't wait for me, I think I'm going to sleep at my brother's house tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, Frisk."

"Yes, be careful."

Charlie smiled at her friend, and she stormed out of the apartment, leaving Frisk alone, standing here. The short-haired girl sighed, and she walked to the window, watching Charlie's car leave the street.

"Well, it seems you're all alone now, Frisk." The lady told herself before starting to clean the table.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When Charlie arrived at her brother's house, she saw her little brother waiting in the snow, outside. She sighed and left her car before walking toward him, hands in her pockets. Blue immediately bounced on his sister, hugging her tight in his arms, and he looked at her with teary eyes.

"Sis'... I'm so worried!! Stretch, he, he..."

"Calm down, little guy. Let's sit down, and you are going to explain what happened, okay ?"

Blue nodded, sniffing and he walked inside the house with his sister. Once in, they sat down the sofa in the living room, and Charlie rubbed her younger sibling's back, watching him.

"So, what happened ?" She asked softly, and Blue raised his head to look at her, his blue eyesockets shining with tears.

"D-Dad called," Charlie couldn't help but tensed as she heard that. "and... Stretch hung up and they- They argued again like they did last year! And then, Stretch left the house! He said he needed some fresh air, and he left me all alone here! And he is not back, and I'm so worried because he is an idiot and, and-"

"Hey, hey! Blue, breathe, breathe, it's fine. I'm going to find him, okay ? Don't worry, Stretch is a big tough guy, I'm sure he is alright." Charlie said, trying to calm her little brother down.

"But he is alone, outside, in the cold!"

"Blue, cutie, he is a skeleton, remember ? He is not going to die from the cold, believe me."

The shorter skeleton paused, then he nodded. He was feeling a little better because of what his sister had just said. She was right, Stretch was alright, he didn't risk anything, did he ? Blue sighed deeply, starting to relax as Charlie was rubbing the back of his skull in a calming manner. 

"I'm sorry, I lost my calm. I feel better now. I'm just worried about him because I don't want him to do anything stupid, you know. He is such a bonehead."

Charlie smiled and nodded, agreeing with her brother about what he was saying. When she felt Blue completely relaxed, Charlie stood up under her brother watch. She put her hands in her pockets.

"I'm going to look for him, stay here and wait. I will give you some news so check your phone if you're worried."

"But, do you know where he is ?" Blue asked, skeptical.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling. Don't worry, little guy."

The monster with blue eyesockets nodded, and he watched his sister leaving the house. Everything was going to be fine. Charlie will come back with Stretch, and they will talk about what happened all together. Well, he hoped that she was going to find their big brother.

Charlie drove in the entire city, looking for her brother. She had an idea on where he was hiding, and she was currently heading this way, hoping for the best.

"Please, Stretch, you're worrying Blue." Charlie thought, and she inserted her car in a little track, in the middle of the forest, near the park.

She parked her car on the side of the dirt road and stepped outside the vehicle. It was so cold, and for a minute, Charlie was ready to give up and go back home with her little brother. But she knew that Blue would kill her if she let Stretch alone, and she didn't want any more fight. She sighed, and her breath clouded because of the chilling weather. It took her all her courage to take the first step inside the dark forest, her hands in her pockets. 

The dark-haired young woman walked for thirty minutes, hoping she would find her brother at the end of the path. She remembered all the time she had spend here with her brothers, running between the trees and jumping in the leaves. Charlie smiled, remembering that incident when she had climbed onto a tree and had fallen. If Stretch hadn't caught her with his power, she would have hurt herself very badly. The girl sighed at the memory, and she stopped in front of a tree. She raised her head toward the woody hut which was standing proudly above her. There was absolutely no sound, but Charlie noticed the thin smoke rising from one of the windows.

"Are you going to stay up there for the entire night ? Or are you finally going to come home ?" The lady asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

No one answered, but she saw the wood ladder fell from above, stopping right in front of her. She grabbed it and started climbing to get up there. When she stepped in, she first noticed all the finished cigarettes on the floor, and she saw her big brother, sitting on the floor against the wall. Charlie approached him, sitting next to him before he gave her a cigarette. She stared at it for a minute before taking it, and she lighted it up.

"Blue sent you, right ?" Stretch asked, blowing some smoke away without looking at his sister.

"He was worried. How long did you leave him alone ?"

"I don't know. Maybe an hour or two." The tall skeleton answered, thinking. "Or maybe three..." 

Charlie sighed, and without warning, she gave Stretch a hard hit on his skull. Her brother jumped, surprised that his sister had hit him, and he looked at her, confuse. Then, he rubbed his head where she had punched him, and he frowned.

"What was that for ?"

"You are an idiot!" She exclaimed, smoking her cigarette out of stress. "You know that Blue is easily worried when it's about one of us. why are you doing that to him ?"

"Sorry, I... I needed some time alone. Dad called and, well, we argued about THAT again." Stretch grunted, gritting his teeth. "Seriously, I didn't need that."

Charlie let out a sad and annoyed sigh. She crushed her cigarette in the ashtray before standing up, dusting her knees. Stretch looked at her.

"Let's go home." She told him. "Blue is alone, and he is not feeling well because of what happened. Come one."

Stretch nodded, and he stood up too, following his sister out of the forest.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Frisk yawned. She was lying in her bed, reading and waiting for Charlie to send her a message. She hoped everything was fine with her brothers because Blue seemed pretty panicked earlier. She sighed and closed her book, staring at her window. Suddenly, looking outside reminded her of this feeling she had felt after meeting the eyes of the new neighbor. She could feel her heart and soul warm up merely thinking about it. It was weird, but not unpleasant. 

The lady glanced at her clock. It was already midnight, and she didn't have any news about Charlie and her brothers. Frisk put her book on her nightstand, and she turned off the light before snuggling in her bed. When her friend wasn't here, their small flat felt incredibly empty. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep when her phone started buzzing. The short-haired girl took it, and she opened the message she had just received. It was from Charlie.

"Everything's fine. Stretch and Blue are home, and I'm with them. Good night, Frisky, don't let the monster under your bed eats you!" 

The message was followed by a smiling face and a heart. Frisk laughed and put down her phone, feeling reassured. A few minutes later, without noticing it, she fell in a deep sleep, while the snow was slowly falling outside.


	3. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out! I hope you will like it! Enjoy~

When Frisk opened her eyes, the next day, it was already late in the morning. She looked at her clock: it was precisely ten in the morning. She stood up, yawning. Frisk wasn't used sleeping that late, and she still had a lot of things to do before Christmas, which was in three days. The young lady quickly dressed up in a sweater and a jean, and she left her bedroom. Charlie was not home yet with what had happened the day before with her brothers. Even though the dark-haired girl had sent a message to Frisk to tell her how she was doing, the little lady was still worried about her friend. Moreover, she was curious about what had occurred. However, Frisk tried not thinking about it because she had to concentrate on something else: finding Christmas presents for her family. With the ton of work she had at Muffet's bakery, she hadn't had enough time to find gifts for her Dad, her Mom, and her little brother. And even if Frisk knew her family well, she didn't know what to get them. 

The girl sighed as she was making herself some tea, and she took a look at her phone. She had some time to go shopping and find something for her parents. Frisk quickly drank down her tea, and she put the cup into the sink. She checked her face in the mirror, brushing her hair a bit before taking her coat and her scarf. She put on her shoes, and she left the apartment to go out. In the elevator, she met Mrs. Dayne, an old lady living in the studio under her own. She knew Frisk and Charlie since the two girls had started living here, and she had even helped them settle in the neighborhood.

"Good morning, my dear." The woman said, smiling at Frisk. "You are not going out with Charlie, today ?"

"Hello, Mrs. Dayne. No, unfortunately, she is not here. Her brother called her yesterday, and she had to leave."

"Oh, I see."

They both conversed as the elevator was going down. When it stopped, Mrs. Dayne followed Frisk outside, the girl holding the door for her. The old woman thanked her, smiling.

"Well, I'm not going to bother you more, have a nice day, my dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dayne, have a nice day too."

The lady turned around, and she started walking. Frisk smiled, watching her leave, but, she suddenly noticed that her neighbor had lost her purse. It was on the ground, in the snow. Frisk took it, and she called out Mrs. Dayne's name, trying to get her attention. She took a step to walk toward the lady, but her foot slipped under her, and she lost her balance. Frisk closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact with the hard cold ground, but it never came. Instead, the young lady felt something holding her, and when she opened her eyes, many hands were around her, supporting her.

"You should be more careful, Miss. Frozen roads are pretty dangerous, you know ?" A calm voice said, behind her. 

Frisk was raised back on her feet, and she turned around to see who had just saved her from getting hurt. It was a monster skeleton. The man was tall, and he was wearing a brown sweater with a long black cloak and a scarf. His right eye was messed up, due to an ugly crack on his skull. He also had a crack just below his other eye, but this one seemed to be less bad. He was smiling kindly at Frisk, and he opened his mouth to talk again.

"Are you alright, Miss ? Are you hurt ?" He asked, concern in his voice as he was watching the young lady from head to toes, to see if she was fine.

Frisk blushed a little, feeling ashamed that she had slipped like this. Hopefully, she was fine, thanks to this mysterious man. He smiled when the girl thanked him.

"It's nothing, young lady. But please, be careful when you walk outside with this weather. It would be a shame if someone as cute as you hurt herself."

"Y-Yes, thank you again, Mister."

The man nodded before waving at her, and he left as Mrs. Dayne was approaching Frisk, worried. She asked the girl if she was alright, and the younger woman told her that she was fine.

"Luckily, this man caught me just in time," Frisk said, watching her savior walking away in the street. "I don't know who he is, I didn't see him in the neighborhood before today."

"It's because he just moved here." Mrs. Dayne declared, and Frisk turned her head toward her. "I think he lived in the building in front of our own. He moved in with his two boys. If I'm right, the oldest is about your age."

Frisk blinked before looking at the window where she had exchanged a glance with the skeleton, the day before. So, this strange man was his father ? It was weird now that she knew that. She hoped the man didn't view her as a simple girl who couldn't walk in the snow. Frisk sighed, and she returned Mrs. Dayne's wallet before stepping away, saying goodbye to the oldest female. She looked at her watch, it was now ten and a half. Time was flying quickly, and she still had so much stuff to do.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Charlie was woken up by Blue voice when the younger skeleton tumbled into the living room, where the young lady was sleeping. 

The day before, after coming back with Stretch, the three siblings hadn't interacted because it was late. Charlie had ordered Blue to go to bed, and the little guy was too tired to fight against his big sister. So, he went to sleep without saying anything while his brother was going to his room, closing the door behind him. Exhausted, Charlie had rested on the sofa, and she had fallen asleep here, without even taking the time to take off her shoes.

Blue smiled as his sister opened her eyes, yawning. She looked at him and sighed, but the little guy ignored his sister's sigh.

"Blue, I was sleeping." Charlie said while the skeleton was hugging her. She stared at him and finally smiled. "Stop being so cute!"

The girl smile widened, and she hugged Blue back, holding him against her. She was going to say something, but they both heard footsteps going down the stairs. When they turned their head, Stretch was coming toward them.

"Make room, you two." He demanded, still half asleep.

Charlie moved on the side of the sofa, letting her brother sat next to Blue and her. Stretch yawned, and his skull fell on Charlie's shoulder as he closed his eyesockets. The younger one frowned, and he started pushing his lazy brother off his sister. Stretch's head fell on her laps.

"You don't deserve her love, you bonehead!"

"She is my sister too, you know."

"Guys, please, stop." Charlie said, watching them argue playfully. "What time is it, anyway ? Because I'm sure Frisk is waiting for me at home."

Stretch checked out his watch: it was already eleven. The oldest skeleton jumped, widening his eyesockets. He had forgotten that one of his friends was coming, this morning! And his siblings were still here! They needed to leave before he arrived or Stretch was sure it wouldn't turn well. He was ready to say something when suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Blue and Charlie glanced at each other, then at their big brother.

"Who is that ?" The long-haired girl asked, intrigued. "We weren't expecting anyone..."

The elder started sweating, and weirdly, it all made sense in Charlie's mind. She smiled widely and stood up, beaming with joy. 

"Stretch~" She purred, starting to walk gradually toward the door. "Is this the guy you talk about all the time for a few months ? You know, the famous and mysterious boyfriend!"

"He- He is not my boyfriend!" Charlie's sly smile made Stretch blush. "Don't imagine things! We are friends! We were only going to play video games!"

"Sure thing, bro!" She exclaimed, happy because she was going to see the guy who had stolen her brother's soul. "Well, why don't we let him inside ?"

Stretch was thinking too slowly, and Charlie was already at the door, opening it before he could do or say anything. She grinned, ready to welcome THE man, but the dark-haired girl froze in her track. 

"Well, that's unexpected."

Charlie's brother swallowed hard before walking toward the door, next to her. Here, standing in front of her, was Edge Fell. Who he was wasn't important. Well, at last, it wouldn't have been if Edge wasn't her boyfriend's brother, and also a total douche. The tall and edgy skeleton stared at Charlie, then he looked at Stretch, who didn't know where to hide. This situation was too odd and embarrassing for him.

"STRETCH," Edge started with his usual sexy, but loud voice. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOUR SISTER WOULD BE HERE."

"Sorry man, I forgot." The other skeleton scratched his skull, feeling his sister's gaze on him.

Silence filled the air for a moment, the three staring at each other. Edge and Charlie exchanged an unfriendly glance. Stretch was going to say something, but Blue appeared behind his sister, and he pushed her outside, past Edge.

"Welp! We are not going to bother you any longer! We have some stuff to take care of, so have fun you two!" The little guy announced, grinning and being his usual lively self, and then, he shut the door once Edge was inside.

"Wha- What ?! Blue! What are you doing ?!" Charlie shouted, her brother dragging her in the snow.

He pushed her inside her car before sitting on the other seat. She opened her mouth, turning toward him, but she backed up when she saw the angry glare he was giving her. Charlie gulped, and without even being asked, she started her car and left the house with Blue.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Why is it so hard to find a present for someone ?" Frisk asked herself while she was walking in the big shopping center in the city.

She had found gifts for her father and for Asriel, but now, she couldn't find anything nice for her mother. She knew that Toriel wasn't someone hard to satisfy, but she honestly didn't know what to buy. She had thought of a few things, but in the end, every present wasn't as good as she had imagined. The goat woman wasn't some random lady, she was dear to Frisk, so the short-haired girl had to find the best gift. But, it was tougher than she had expected.

While she was thinking, Frisk heard her stomach rumbled, and she sighed. Now, she was hungry. The young woman started to look for a place where she would be able to eat. She walked for several minutes, not finding anything, and she sat on a bench.

"What should I do ?" She questioned herself, thinking fast. "Should I buy a sandwich ?" 

"Heh... You seem to have quite a struggle, miss." A voice said, next to her, startling Frisk.

She turned her head to the side, and she stopped moving. She knew this big grin and this lazy look. The girl didn't know if it was destiny which had brought her on this bench, but she couldn't believe her eyes. Here, just a few inches from her was sitting her new neighbor, Sans. The skeleton looked at her, and his smile stretched.

"Sup." He said, winking at her. "I think I know you. You're the girl living in front of our apartment, right ? Nice to finally meet you. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton."

"Nice to meet you, Sans." Frisk answered, slowly collecting her though. "I'm Frisk Dreemur."

"You seem nervous, kid. Are you alright ?" Sans asked, noticing that Frisk was avoiding his gaze. "Though, you were not that uncomfortable when you were staring yesterday."

Frisk tensed up, and she glanced toward him. So she was right, he did spot her looking at him the day before. Sans didn't seem to be mad or offended. Maybe he was only teasing her ? But still, staring at him was not very polite, and the young lady wanted to apologize.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I was simply curious, you know ?" She rubbed her neck, smiling apologetically. "Please, excuse me."

"Nah, don't sweat it, kiddo." The skeleton reassured. "In your defense, I was staring too."

The lady blushed a little. So he was also watching her ? However, she hadn't seen him staring until their eyes meet, or had she ? She didn't remember. Sans stood up, smiling at Frisk.

"So, I heard that you were hungry ? I know somewhere nice, you know. Maybe I could escort you there and we could-"

"SANS! ARE YOU IMPORTUNATING THIS YOUNG LADY ?" Frisk recognized the loud voice owned by Sans' brother. "I SWEAR, SANS IF YOU ARE BOTHERING HER-"

"Take it easy, bro. I was only having a friendly chat with her." Sans said, raising in hands in defense.

"SURE, WHATEVER..." Papyrus said, narrowing his eye sockets while he was approaching them. "I'M SO SORRY, MISS. MY BROTHER IS- HOW SHOULD I PUT THAT ? -ANNOYING."

"Hey." 

"It's okay!" Frisk exclaimed, trying to cover Sans. "He was not bothering me at all. I only said I was hungry, and he suggested me a place to eat, that's all."

"OH! I SEE! IN THAT CASE, WHY DON'T YOU COME AT OUR HOME AND EAT WITH US ?" Papyrus kindly offered. "I COULD MAKE YOU A DELICIOUS PLATE OF SPAGHETTI!"

Frisk was going to decline the offer because she didn't want to bother them, but Papyrus was already pulling her with him. She looked at Sans, hoping he would say something, but the other skeleton simply shrugged, smiling.


	4. Warring emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the chapter four, finally! My computer crashed, and I lost this entire chapter, so I had to rewrite it, I was so sad... But in the end, I'm more satisfied with this one than I was with the previous one so it's all good! Enjoy~

Blue watched as his sister was driving furiously toward hers and Frisk's flat. He couldn't understand her reaction at all. Was it that bad that Stretch was friend with Red's brother ? Blue was confused and worried. He had never seen his sister that angry before, and he didn't know how things were going to be now she knew everything.

"I feel betrayed." She suddenly told him, frowning while she was staring at the road in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me ? I mean, okay, Stretch didn't want me to know, it's all clear. But you! You kept it from me all this time!"

"Charlie, they only know each other for a couple of months..." Blue said in a low voice, trying to remain calm.

"Still! Why didn't you tell me ?!"

The shorter skeleton sighed loudly before crossing his arms over his bony chest, and he looked outside, through the window. He knew that Charlie could be horrible when something was involving him or Stretch, but right now, she was just being ridiculous. And sure, Blue was not someone who could be easily angry, but at the moment, he was mad at her. 

"We agreed that you didn't need to know this. And now I understand why Stretch was uncomfortable with telling you the truth." The skeleton with blue eyesockets declared. "I didn't think you would react that bad."

"Oh really ? And how should I have reacted ?" She asked, angrily. "My brother is screwing this jerk, for god's sake!"

"Charlie, watch your language."

Blue's voice was so cold and threatening that the young lady tensed up, holding onto the steering wheel of her car. She swallowed hard before glancing toward her little brother. He was glaring at her, his eye sockets were dark, and he was visibly pretty mad at her. The dark-haired girl had never seen her brother that angry. Usually, Blue was all bright, and he was always smiling. However, he was suddenly a completely different person. Charlie was ready to say something, but the skeleton spoke first.

"You know what ? I'm tired of your behavior!" He exclaimed, staring at her, making the girl uneasy. "Sure, Edge isn't the best guy out there, and he has made mistakes in the past! Sure, his relationship with his brother isn't all good, but I'm convinced he is trying as hard as he can! He and Stretch are only friends, so quit saying he is "screwing" with him! And even if it was the case, it's none of your business! Seriously, what are you ? Five ? I thought you were smarter than that."

Charlie didn't say anything for a moment, thinking deeply about what her brother had just said. After some minutes of complete silence, she sighed sadly.

"I just don't want him to hurt Stretch."

Blue seemed to notice how much his big sister was concerned about Stretch. She simply genuinely cared for him, that was all, and of course, the skeleton knew that. He was her big brother, after all. The little guy softened when he saw that Charlie had calmed down, and he slowly patted her shoulder in a gentle manner.

"I know that, and I understand. But you are the one who is hurting Stretch by acting like that. Please, give Edge a chance to prove that he isn't that bad. And if anything happens, I will help you kill him. For now, let them be."

The dark-haired lady took a deep breath before sighing, and she finally smiled at her little brother, nodding her head. Blue was right: she was definitely hurting Stretch a lot by behaving the way she did, and she didn't want that. 

"Okay, okay, but it's his only one and last chance! After that, if he breaks Stretch's heart, he is a dead skeleton."

Blue smiling nature came back as he heard that, and he nodded, beaming with his usual joy all over again. He took his cellphone, scrolling down his media, happy that he had stopped his sister's anger.

"Don't worry, I know a good place where we could bury his dead body. If anything happens, of course." 

He added the last part with a low and mysterious voice, a strange sparkling shine in his eye sockets. His sister raised an eyebrow while smiling, glancing at him, and she let out a giggle. Her little brother was very adorable, but sometimes, he was also a weirdo.

"You're not that innocent after all." 

"Who told you I was ?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Frisk was currently sweating like she had never sweat before. She was wondering how she ended up in this situation. The plate of spaghetti in front of her seemed delicious, but she was way too anxious to be hungry at the moment. And Papyrus was staring at her with a happy and impatient expression, waiting for her to take the first bite. Frisk forced a smile, before taking a big forkful of spaghetti she ate. It was not bad, but she was sure the pasta would have been better if they were cooked less. Papyrus excitement made him jump when Frisk tasted his dish.

"SO ?! HOW IS IT ?! IS IT GOOD ?!" He asked, eager to hear the young lady's answer.

"It's good, Papyrus. Thank you."

"I'M SO GLAD! SEE, SANS, I TOLD YOU HUMAN COULD ENJOY MY COOKING!"

The shorter skeleton smiled before nodding his head, and he started eating like the two others. Silence filled the room as they were all eating the meal prepared by Papyrus. Frisk didn't know what to say, and it was making her pretty uncomfortable. Sure, the two skeletons were very nice, but she didn't think that she would be here with them, sharing a meal at their table while she had met them recently. Sans quickly noticed that the girl was nervous, and he smiled at her before winking, making her blush a little. She tried hiding it but the punny skeleton had already seen it. She was very cute. Sans thought that maybe he could help her feel a bit more at ease so he turned to his brother.

"Hey bro, did you know that Frisk is living in the flat on the other side of the road ?" He asked the taller skeleton, trying to engage some kind of conversation.

"OH REALLY ?! THAT MEANS WE ARE NEIGHBORS ?! THAT IS SO COOL!!" Papyrus exclaimed, grinning at the short-haired lady, very excited about the news.

Frisk nodded before smiling a little more when she saw Papyrus happy face. He was so innocent, it was adorable. Little by little, as they were all talking together, the short-haired lady started feeling better. The two skeleton brothers were nice and funny, and Papyrus told her a lot of cool stories about his family and him. When Sans began talking about their father, and how he was the coolest and nicest dad in the world, Frisk nodded in agreement, making the short skeleton blinked in confusion. 

"I met him earlier." She declared, laughing at Sans's perplexed expression. "He helped me, and he was very friendly even though he didn't know me. That's so pleasant to met people like him and like you two. Humans are often- How should I put that ?"

"Mean ?" Sans suggested, staring at her while she was speaking.

"No, "mean" is not the right word. Let's just say that, if something happens to you in the middle of a public place, you can't be certain that someone will help you."

"WHAT ? BUT WHY ? IT'S NOT VERY COURTEOUS NOT TO HELP SOMEONE IN NEED!"

"Well, you say that because you are a monster. You have your magic to protect you. Humans don't have any powers like you all, and even the nicest people are often hesitant to help, they don't want to put their own lives in danger." She explained, and she scratched her head when she saw Papyrus sad face. "Of course, not all humans are like this! For example, my best friend, Charlie, is not afraid of standing for the others, even if that means risking her life! She is very brave, and she has so much charisma! I really look up to her, and I wish I could be like her one day..."

Frisk was pulled off her thought by Papyrus when she heard him sniff. It was so sad to hear something like this! The tall skeleton stood up from his chair before taking the girl in his bony arms, hugging her tight. Frisk started laughing, telling Papyrus that she was alright and that it was not a big deal. Sans was looking at them, smiling, but inside his head, he was wondering. Did Frisk ever have problems like that ? Did she ever have to bear with bullies without anyone helping her ? If that was the case, it wasn't a surprise she was so nervous in public and with new people. 

When they finished eating and talking, Frisk stood up, smiling. Papyrus was in the kitchen, washing the plates, and Sans stared at the girl when she started moving.

"It was very nice to meet you guys, but I need to go home. Charlie is going to be worried if she doesn't find me there." She said, and the shorter skeleton stood up too.

"Okay, kid. Let me walk you to your flat."

"Thank you, Sans."

He winked before going in his room to grab his coat while Frisk was saying goodbye to Papyrus. The tall monster told him that if Charlie and her needed, they could come here at any time. Frisk nodded, thanking him before leaving with Sans. They crossed the road together, and he walked her up to her apartment, hands in his pockets. When they reached the door, Frisk turned toward him.

"Thank you again for everything."

"No prob', kiddo. It was a pleasure." Sans assured, smiling lazily at her. 

Frisk opened the door with her key, and she took a step inside. Everything was quiet, meaning that Charlie wasn't home yet. She sighed and was ready to say goodbye to Sans, but he talked before she could say anything. He really wanted to see her again, and he just had the perfect idea for that.

"Hey, buddy, I was wondering... Paps wanted to throw a little friendly party at our flat tomorrow night while our Dad is away. And I thought that maybe you could come with Charlie ? Pretty sure that my bro would be happy to have you at the party. So what do you think ?"

"I... Well, I think that's a good idea. I'm positive that Charlie would like it too."

"Nice! So I see you tomorrow night, eight o'clock, don't be late." He told her, winking and smiling.

"We won't, don't worry. Have a nice day, Sans."

"You too, buddy."

And with that, the skeleton disappeared instantly, leaving Frisk alone at the front door. She entered her apartment before closing the door, and suddenly, reality hit her like a rock. A party ?! At Sans' place ?! She was certain that it was going to be pretty crowded, why did she say yes ?! When he had invited her, she couldn't tell him no, but Frisk didn't like parties. There were always too many people around her, and she didn't like that. However, she also really wanted to go so she can spend more time with Sans. The short-haired girl sighed deeply, taking off her coat. What was she going to wear anyway ? She didn't have anything proper to dress for a party. Oh, she really needed Charlie's help here...

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Blue smiled excitedly when his sister parked her car in front of her building. He was bouncing like a kid on his seat, impatient to see her home. Charlie was living here with Frisk for two years, and though the two skeletons knew their sister's best friend because she often brought her home every day when she was still in University, they hadn't seen the girls' flat yet. Stretch was way too lazy to drive all the way from their house to here, and Blue was still learning how to drive so he couldn't take the car. So usually, Charlie was the one to drive to her brothers home when she wanted to see them. 

The skeleton with blue eyesockets grinned, and he jumped out of the car as soon as his sister had turned it off. Charlie let out a giggle: seeing her brother so cheerful for something so common was always very funny. Blue was often excited for nothing, and the dark-haired lady found it very adorable.

"So you live here ?! That's so cool!" Blue exclaimed, watching the building in front of him. "It also looks very cozy and cute!"

"Ahah, yeah! Wait before you see the flat! It's the best place in the whole world!"

Blue bounced again, his eyesockets forming blue stars, before following his big sister in the building and toward the elevator. Some minutes later, they were standing in front of the door. Charlie tried opening the door, and it works. The girl smiled before slipping her head inside.

"Frisk ? Are you in there ?" She asked, stepping inside with her little brother. "I brought Blue with me! Frisk ?"

Charlie blinked when Frisk didn't answer. Blue was beaming with joy, and he ran into the living room to see more of his sister's apartment, but his grin left when he saw all the clothes which were lying on the floor and on the sofa. He twitched before turning to his sister, giving her an annoyed glare.

"I thought that you were less messy than that!" He exclaimed as Charlie approached him, confused. "Look at this disorder!! It's even worse than Stretch's bedroom!" 

Charlie froze. Her brother was right, it was real chaos in here. She crouched down and took one of the dresses which was resting on the floor before frowning. These clothes weren't hers, and she knew who was their owner. The long-haired girl called out for Frisk again, and this time, she heard something coming from her friend's bedroom. The door suddenly opened, and Frisk ran to Charlie, jumping in her arms and hugging her tight.

"Woah, Frisky, did you miss me that much ? I wasn't gone for long though!" Charlie laughed enthusiastically, but she immediately stopped when she noticed Frisk teary eyes. "Hey, what's wrong ? You look upset."

"I need your help, Charlie. This is serious!"


	5. Did you say party ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is out! It was time for me to let Red entered the room =w= I love the Fell brothers so much! And also, I'm a slut for height differences! anyway, enjoy~

"Wowie!! A party ?! I want to come too!!"

"Bwahahahahahaha!!!"

"Charlie!! Stop laughing! I'm deadly serious!!" Frisk yelled in annoyance, watching her best friend laugh hysterically at her. 

The dark-haired young woman and her brother were sitting on the sofa in the living room of Frisk and Charlie's flat. The other girl was glaring at her friend, sitting on the floor in front of them, arms crossed over her chest. When the Swap had found Frisk in the apartment, she had explained what happened in the morning to Charlie, and she had started to laugh. But the short-haired girl didn't find the situation very funny. She frowned as her best friend wiped the tears she had in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Frisk." She said, catching her breath. "But seriously, you don't have to be so nervous about a simple party. Man, I didn't know it was this important to you. You seem to really like that Sans guy, don't you ?"

Frisk froze before turning as red as a tomato. Charlie chuckled before standing up and rubbing her best friend head, grinning.

"Don't worry, I'll help you! But since you have nothing in your wardrobe, let's go shopping together tomorrow, okay ?" She suggested before turning toward her brother. "Blue is going to help us too, right ?"

"Of course! I, the magnificent Blue, is the best when it's about picking cute outfits!! Frisk, do not worry! You are going to be irresistible!! Wait..." He looked at his big sister, thinking for a bit. "Didn't you have a date with your boyfriend tomorrow ?"

"Well yes, but it was not a real date anyway. He wanted to buy me my Christmas gift, but this bonehead doesn't know what to get me. So I was planning to buy clothes with him."

"Knowing him, he is not going to be happy if we come with you." Frisk said, sighing, but Charlie shook her head, giving her friend a wink.

"Don't sweat it, I'm sure he won't mind. Sure, Red is going to sulk for a second, but he doesn't care that much, believe me!"

Frisk nodded, smiling. If Charlie and Blue were helping her, she was sure that everything was going to be alright. Now she could concentrate on anything else than her outfit for the next day, Frisk looked at Blue in confusion.

"Also, why are you here, Blue ? Usually, you don't come with Charlie. And where is Stretch ?" She asked, and her friend frowned, walking to the kitchen to get something to drink for everyone.

"That's a very long story." The short skeleton said, scratching the back of his skull, sighing.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

Edge was sitting on the sofa in the Swaps' living room, waiting for his lazy friend to come back from the kitchen with snacks. He sighed before looking at his phone to answer some messages. Many were from his brother, and one from Blue saying something like: "Sorry about Charlie earlier, have fun you two and be good with my brother", followed by a winking face. The edgy skeleton grunted. What was that suppose to mean ? As if he was going to hurt Stretch. He was sure that was what Charlie was thinking. She didn't like him, and she didn't trust him at all, Edge knew that. But he wasn't a demon! Furthermore, he cared too much about Stretch to hurt him. His feelings were too strong, but now he wasn't sure anymore. Was it a good idea to like Charlie's brother so much ? Because he was certain that this girl was absolutely capable of cutting his head off and bury him somewhere. He frowned and shivered at the mere thought of it. at the same time, his friend came back from the kitchen, a tray full of snacks in his hands.

"Man, you look upset, are you okay ?" He asked, smirking as he sat next to Edge on the sofa, putting down the tray on the table in front of them.

"YES, I'M FINE." The other skeleton simply answered, and Stretch shrugged.

There was a minute of silence where none of them talked or moved. Then, Edge rubbed his eyesockets before turning toward Stretch. He was lightening a cigarette, and he blew some smoke when it was done. He sighed, taking a beer he had taken from the fridge.

"Sorry." He started, staring at the video game that was playing on the TV. "I didn't tell my sis' that we were friends. I knew that she wouldn't take it well. Blue knew, but I told him to keep it a secret from her."

"SHE REALLY HATES ME, HUH ?"

"Yeah, you know, since what happened with your brother last time. She was furious, man, she wanted to kill you." Stretch laughed, turning his head to his friend who remained silent for a minute.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT..." He said in a low voice. "EVEN RED TOLD HER, BUT YOUR SISTER IS TOO STUBBORN TO UNDERSTAND THAT."

"Ahah, yeah, I know."

"BUT I DON'T CARE AS LONG AS SHE DOESN'T BOTHER ME! IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF I MADE RED SAD BY KILLING HER! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!"

"Buddy, you're weird sometimes." Stretch declared, smirking. "As if you were able to kill someone."

"TRY ME."

They both laugh before taking the controllers to go back in their game. After some minutes, the snacks were gone like most of the beers. Stretch phone rang, signaling him that he had a new message. When he took a look at it, he noticed that it was his little brother. He quickly read the SMS before smiling under Edge curious watch.

"My sister's neighbors are throwing a party tomorrow, and Blue want us to go with them. Is he crazy ?"

Edge thought for a bit, before smirking. Charlie was going to be here, maybe he would be able to talk with her about what happened. He didn't want to justify himself, but he just wanted to make things clear between them so she'd stop annoying him. He smiled wider before taking Stretch's cell phone from his hands, making his friend complain. He answered Blue's message, saying that they would come.

"What are you doing, Edgy ? Do you have a death wish ?" The lazy skeleton questioned with a bewildered and concerned expression.

"DON'T WORRY, I'M SURE IT'S GOING TO BE FUN!"

"Yeah, right..."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day, around ten in the morning, Red was in the shopping center of the city, waiting for his girlfriend to come. He looked at the big clock at the entrance of the mall and sighed in frustration. She was late, and Red knew that if his lady was late, that meant something had occurred. He started worrying. What if she had had an accident while coming ? What if she was in danger right now ? He wasn't even here to save her! The skeleton was sweating from stress when suddenly, he heard a voice coming from far away. The next second, a strong but small body was thrown at him, and Red found himself on the ground. He groaned, trying to push the mass which was hugging him away. He absolutely knew who it was, and he wasn't happy.

"Blue, you stupid asshole, get off!!" He ordered the skeleton with blue eyesockets.

"Language! I see that you're still as unmannerly as before, Red! But I missed you, my friend!!"

"I said, get off!!"

Red pushed Blue, showing his pointy teeth at him to threaten the poor guy. But Charlie's little brother was used to that, and he didn't care at all. Even though Blue was way shorter than the other skeleton, he was never afraid of him because he knew that he had more strength than him. Charlie's brother trained every day, unlike Red who was just a lazy bag of bones. The edgy skeleton growled, glaring at the little one as he stood up. People were watching them silently, wondering what was wrong with them and making Red sweat even more. He may have been physically scary, but he was sorely lacking in self-confidence.

"What are you doing here in the first place, you stupid marshmallow ?" Red asked harshly.

"I'm sorry, Red. He is with me." Charlie's voice echoed behind him, startling him.

Red turned around, seeing his girlfriend and Frisk, who waved at him. He stared at the short-haired girl before looking back toward his lady, and he frowned. Blue was with her ? What did that mean ? And why Frisk was here too ? The skeleton shoved his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie, and he sighed before approaching Charlie. He was a head taller than her, making the girl look quite small beside him. 

"Babe, what the heck ?" He asked while Charlie was smiling. "You didn't tell me that you were bringing them with you. I thought that it was going to be just the two of us."

"I know, sweetie, I'm very sorry about that. But Frisk needed clothes, and I didn't want to let Blue alone at home." She told him, giving him a kiss on his non-existent lips. "Aww, baby, don't pout! It's going to be fun! Let's go, everyone!" 

Red sighed, taking Charlie's hand in his bony one before entering the shopping center with everyone. They wandered in the mall for an entire hour, and then, they decided to go eat somewhere when it was lunchtime. They were all sitting together, eating the burgers they had bought. Blue was talking with Red under Charlie and Frisk's listening, explaining why he was here in the first place. Red started sweating when the other skeleton had finished telling everything.

"Seriously ?" He looked at Charlie who was chewing her fries in total silence. "Damn babe, I'm sorry. He wasn't supposed to act like this! I didn't even know he was friends with your bro. I-I'm going to talk to him about it, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, Red. I promised Blue that I would give a chance to Edge. But I'm not forgetting what he did to you, so if he made one mistake, he is dead." She told her boyfriend, making Blue sighed quietly.

"Sweetheart, I told you it was an accident..." Red said, looking at her. "Things are good between Edge and me, now."

"You don't stab someone by accident, Red."

Frisk swallowed her food. The tension at the table was unbearable for her, but also for Red who was nervous by nature. This accident was so old, but Charlie didn't seem to be able to ignore it and move on. She had a bone against his brother, even though he wasn't the kind of person she thought he was. And even though Red had tried to explain everything to his girlfriend so she could change her mind about his big brother, nothing worked.

Charlie sighed, finishing her fries before smiling a bit. Everyone relaxed when they saw her grin, even if it still was a fake smile. She told them not to worry, and that they should move on their shopping. They still had clothes to find for everyone so they could be ready for the party. Red smirked, his golden fang shining, and he bent over his girlfriend before setting his teeth against her cheek in a soft kiss before looking at her.

"Can I come too ? I mean, there is no proper party without Red Fell." He said, giving Charlie a toothful grin. "Can I, babe ? Can I ?"

Charlie nodded, saying that he could come, and he took her in his arms. But Frisk sighed gained the attention of everyone. The short-haired girl told them that Sans had only invited Charlie and her and that he was going to be mad if too many people were coming. Red snorted, and Blue patted Frisk's shoulder, grinning.

"Don't worry! We'll explain him everything, and I'm pretty sure that it'll be okay!"

"If you say so. But please, behave well." She demanded, making a sly smirk appeared on Charlie's face.

"Yeah guys, we need to make a good impression to Frisk's future boyfriend~"

"What are you saying ?" Frisk asked her best friend, blushing like crazy. 

They all started laughing before finishing their meal and going back to their shopping. After buying everything they need for the party, they went back to Charlie and Frisk's apartment. The party was in three hours, and they still have time before preparing themselves. Blue smiled, running toward the sofa to sit and watch TV. Red entered the flat as if he was at home because he had already come here a few times before. He sighed deeply before glancing at the time. He was so tired, he needed some sleep or else, he would die before the party even starts. Charlie closed the door behind her before walking inside with the shopping bags. She was dropping them in the living room when Red approached her, sliding an arm around her.

"Can I sleep in your room ?" He asked, nuzzling his head against hers. "Pretty please ?"

"Of course you can, dummy." She answered, smiling. "Just don't droll all over my pillow, please."

Red nodded, thanking her before walking toward his girlfriend's bedroom to go sleep in there. Charlie watched him, then she turned to Frisk who was waiting for her. Now that they had outfits, they needed to choose the one they were going to wear at the party.

After an entire hour where the two girls and Blue looked for the perfect outfit to wear, they finally succeeded in finding something nice for each other. Firstly, Blue was dressed in a gray cropped trousers with a light blue sweater on top. He was wearing low shoes and then, around his neck, he had tied a thin blue scarf, creating a ribbon behind his skull. Charlie had said that this look was making him even cuter than usual, and she was very proud of the ribbon she had made with the scarf. But she was even more satisfied with Frisk's outfit. Her friend was clothed in a very cute pale pink dress, tight at the waist and looser underneath, with a pair of white ballerinas. She had a hair slide with a pink white rose on it, making her look gorgeous. Frisk didn't dislike dresses, but she wasn't a fan of it neither. However, she loved this one because it was long enough to hide her legs, and she felt comfortable inside so it was a win-win.

"You are so pretty, Frisk!" Blue exclaimed when he saw her in her outfit, making the young lady blush. "You're going to make every guy fall for you!"

"Don't forget that she only needs to seduce one guy, dear Blue~" Charlie sang, smiling like a cat. "You're going to make a great impression, Frisky!"

Frisk smiled, thanking her best friend and her little brother before sitting on the bed with Blue, waiting for Charlie to change her clothes as well. The long-haired girl had opted for darker clothes. She was wearing black shorts with cherry red tights under. She had knee-high boots, and she was dressed in a dark gray cropped top which fell off her shoulders in a sexy way. Charlie smirked, showing her outfit to Frisk and Blue. The short-haired girl applauded, smiling and saying that she was beautiful. Her brother only frowned a little, seeing his sister belly uncovered. 

"You're going to be cold, sis'..." Blue declared, genuinely worried about his sister's health.

"Don't worry, little guy, I'll be fine." She told him, looking at her watch. "Well, I think it's time to go!"

She smiled, walking to her bedroom to grab her coat and wake Red up. She knew that he was handsome in whatever he wore so she didn't have to choose him an outfit. Charlie's boyfriend yawned before staring at her from head to toe, and he smirked. After commenting on how his girlfriend was very sexy, Red quickly dressed up in a red sweater with black trousers, he put on a black jacket before leaving with the others.


	6. Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6, yay~! This fanfiction is so fun to write! I hope you like it! Anyway, enjoy this chapter as well!

Papyrus smiled widely, looking at the flat. Everything was perfect and they were ready for the party. Soon after, people started arriving, Sans greeting them with his usual lazy grin. The shorter skeleton was waiting for someone, and he was getting quite impatient. He really wanted to see her, to see Frisk. He was so happy that she was going to come, they would be able to talk more, and learn about each other. Sans was very excited even he if didn't show it. 

The doorbell rang again, and the lazy skeleton walked to the door, opening it. His eyesockets landed on the first person he saw, Frisk. His smile grew wider, but it quickly faded a bit, and he started sweating. He had told Frisk that she could come with her best friend, but he didn't know they were going to bring an excited blue skeleton and an edgy one with them. Frisk smiled in embarrassment, rubbing her neck.

"Huh... When I invited you, I didn't mean that you have to bring your whole family." Sans said, laughing a bit and putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know, we're very sorry. We should have informed you." The short-haired girl said.

Sans shrugged, smiling lazily, and he let them enter the flat before taking a glance to Frisk's outfit. She looked really cute, and the skeleton felt his soul jump inside of him. The young lady smiled, turning toward her friends.

"Guys, this is Sans. Sans, let me introduce you Charlie, my best friend, her boyfriend, Red and her little brother, Blue."

Sans waved at them, grinning. Papyrus soon arrived behind him, all happy because the apartment was getting crowded little by little. He approached Frisk's group before hugging the girl in a friendly way.

"FRISK!! I'M VERY HAPPY TO SEE YOU THERE!! AND YOU BRING ALL YOUR FRIENDS, THIS IS BEYOND GREAT!!" The tall skeleton exclaimed, smiling.

The girl was ready to introduce them again, but Blue stepped in front of her, taking Papyrus' hand in his own before shaking it vigorously, a big grin on his face. Sans' brother smiled even more, and he started chatting with Blue, finding him very nice and friendly. Charlie watched as her little brother was walking away with Papyrus, toward the kitchen. Red sighed, and he turned toward his girlfriend.

"I'm hungry, babe. You'll find me where there is food." He simply told her before walking to the buffet.

Sans watched him as well as Charlie, and the girl smiled at him, saying that Red wasn't very talkative, unlike her little brother. The lazy skeleton only shrugged. The long-haired lady grin even more before telling something to Frisk and walking away to find her boyfriend, leaving her best friend with Sans. He glanced at her, a bit embarrassed. Frisk seemed to be also nervous, she didn't know what to say. The skeleton rubbed his skull, then he looked at the girl.

"So, make yourself at home." He suggested her. "There is food, and you can also find drinks and all. My brother is still cooking just in case there isn't enough for everyone."

"Yes, thank you. And again, I'm sorry for bringing Blue and Red without your approval."

"Nah, it's okay buddy. Your pal Blue seems to be a good guy, and Charlie told me that Red is not as edgy as he looks."

Frisk smiled before laughing a bit, making Sans blush slightly. She was very cute, and the lazy skeleton could feel his soul beat faster, and his mind drowning more and more into her beautiful smile. People continue arriving at the apartment, and when everyone was here, they all started to party together. 

About two hours later, the party was still going on and everything was great. Sans and Papyrus had invited the neighbors, and they were all very nice and funny. Charlie was sitting on the sofa with Red and some of them while Frisk was trying to run away from a very nice but flirty guy. Sans was keeping an eye socket on him, making sure that he didn't do anything to his new friend and crush. Blue approached him from behind, smiling as he noticed that he was staring at the short-haired girl.

"So, you like her, huh ?" The shorter skeleton suddenly asked, making Sans jumped in surprise and blush. "I can tell the way you look at her."

"I-I... Yeah, okay, maybe I like her. But there is no way a girl like her would like a guy like me."

Blue's sly smile grew wider, but he didn't say anything about Frisk's crush on Sans. He simply advised the other skeleton that he should go talk to her, and maybe something will happen. Sans blinked, and he was ready to tell something when the doorbell rang. He turned around, glancing at the door with a confused expression before walking toward it. They weren't expecting anyone else so who was it ? For a minute, he hoped that it wasn't the cops coming because they were making too much noise. He opened the front door and froze in his track. Blue smiled, approaching behind him. Behind the door were standing Stretch and Edge. Charlie's big brother smiled lazily, waving at Blue who hugged him tightly.

"What the...?" Was the only thing Sans could say before Blue turned to him.

"I'm sorry! It's my fault! I thought that it would be nice if they come as well! This guy is my brother, Stretch! And this is Red's big bro, Edge!" Blue introduced them quickly to Sans who didn't even react, and he let them in.

Edge looked around the flat, smiling. It was smaller than his and Red's apartment, but it was still a nice place to live. He turned to Blue, his crooked smile growing even more while Sans was asking Stretch not to smoke inside in the background. 

"WHERE IS MY LAZY BROTHER ?" He asked the short skeleton with blue eye sockets who gestured toward the living room. "THANK YOU."

"Be careful, he is with Charlie."

"DON'T WORRY, THIS IS JUST WHAT I WANTED." He said darkly, making Blue frown a little. "I PROMISE I'M NOT GOING TO FIGHT WITH HER. I JUST WANT TO TALK THINGS OUT SO SHE STOPS BOTHERING ME."

And with that, he left Blue, walking toward the living room with Stretch. Just like BLue had said, Charlie was here with Red, sitting on the sofa. The edgy skeleton had his arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him as he was drinking. The long-haired girl was talking with some people, laughing when her vision became dark. Bony hands were covering her eyes, and she froze.

"Knock knock." Stretch said, making his sister smile because she immediately recognized his voice.

"Who's there ?" She asked, playing along with his joke.

"Pasture!" 

"Pasture who ?" 

"Pasture bedtime, what are you still doing up." 

A screaming Blue could be heard in the distance, but Charlie laughed heartily, saying that it was a good joke. She turned around on the sofa. The first person she saw was her big brother, smirking at her, and she was very happy to see him. She was ready to ask him why he was here, but suddenly, her eyes landed on someone she didn't really want to see right now. she frowned, her cheerful smile vanishing as soon as she met Edge cocky grin. Red also turned his head when he noticed his girlfriend's attitude change, and he nearly choked on his drink when he saw his brother.

"B-Bro! What are you doing here ?!" He exclaimed, glancing back and forth from his brother to his lady, sweating.

Oh, this wasn't good at all. Charlie was staring at Edge who was gazing back, watching down on her with an amused expression. However, the dark-haired girl didn't find this really funny. She was ready to say something, but she remembered the promise she had done to Blue. she hated this, but she had to give Edge a chance, for her brother's sake. The tension was still present, but Charlie swallowed back her pride and her anger, and she greeted Edge before returning to her conversation under Red and Stretch's surprised watch. Edge simply scoffed before walking toward the buffet to get a drink. Red glanced at his girlfriend before approaching her.

"Babe, are you okay ?" He softly asked, making sure that everything was good with her. 

"Yeah, yeah. I just... I just need to ignore him, right ? It's not that hard after all." She told him in a bitter voice.

Red sighed deeply before brushing his teeth against her temple. He knew that she was trying to remain calm, but he hoped that she could do it all night and that nothing was going to happen. But he knew Edge way too well, and he was the kind of guy to push things over the edge. He had to talk to him before he tried annoying Charlie. The nervous monster stood up, telling the girl that he needed to do something before walking toward the buffet to find his brother.

Edge was taking a drink and talking with Stretch when his brother approached them. They both stopped speaking, turning to Red who took a slice of pizza. He glanced at his brother before sighing, thinking about what he was going to say.

"I don't know why you are here, and I don't care. But please, bro, don't overdo it with Charlie. She clearly doesn't want you to be there, but still, she is trying to ignore you for her brother's sake. So don't go pick a fight with her, I beg you." He told Edge, noticing how Stretch eyesockets started shining when he said that Charlie was trying not to be angry.

"I'M NOT HERE TO PICK A FIGHT WITH HER, RED. BLUE INVITED US, AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN RUDE OF ME TO DECLINE THIS INVITATION!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don't do anything stupid."

"THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE NEVER DO STUPID THINGS, RED!"

The skeleton shrugged, eating his slice of pizza in one go before taking his pack of cigarettes. He offered Stretch to go outside and smoke with him. Charlie's brother smiled a bit before stepping away with Red, toward the balcony where some people were already smoking outside. Edge watched them before turning toward the sofa and smirking. He said that he wasn't here to pick a fight with the girl, but he still wanted to talk to her about the past accident and everything. He walked back into the living room, people staring at him. He was pretty tall, the taller person in the room to be exact, and his appearance was frightening everyone. When he approached the sofa, they all left to do something else at the other end of the house, except for Charlie. She was drinking, sitting on the couch, ignoring Edge as hard as she could. The skeleton stopped in front of her, making her look at him.

"What do you want ?" She simply questioned. 

"WE NEED TO TALK."

"I have nothing to tell you. Go away." She ordered him in an angry voice.

"OH YES, YOU HAVE THINGS TO SAY, AND I HAVE AS WELL. SO MOVE YOUR FAT ASS FROM HERE AND LET'S GO SOMEWHERE ELSE SO WE CAN TALK THINGS OUT."

Charlie's eyes twitched in anger, and she glared at him, standing up. While everyone had always been afraid of Edge, she wasn't. She had never been afraid of him, not even a little. He was way taller than her, and he had deadly magic weapons, but she still looked at him with courage and with no fear in her brown eyes. She had promised herself to never feel frightened because of him, so she could protect Red anywhere and at any time. 

Edge smirked, looking down at her. Though he usually acted like a jerk when she was around and also most of the time, he couldn't say that he hated her. Well, she had some anger issues, and she was not perfect, but she was a nice girl, and Red was deeply in love with her. And even if Edge didn't seem like that type of guy, he was very observant and very attentive about his brother's happiness. Before meeting Charlie, Red was just a depressed bag of bones, staying all day at home and doing nothing but bad puns all the time. But after entering his life, she had pushed him forward, encouraging him to find a job and making him raise from ashes. She had helped Red when even Edge had lost hope about his own brother, and the tall skeleton knew that he owed her everything. Now his big brother was happy, and he had a purpose in life. This is why he couldn't hate her, but it wasn't the same from her point of view.

Since the beginning of her relationship with Red, Charlie didn't really like Edge. He had given up on Red when he couldn't do anything for him, and she had been profoundly shocked by this because she didn't understand how he was even able to ignore the fact that Red needed help. Though she didn't like him, she still could bear his company when he was in the same room. But everything changed after the accident. It was during Summer, and Charlie had just gotten her driving license, and she wanted to surprise Red by showing up at his house with her new car. But when she had entered the house, she had found Red on the floor, hurt, and Edge, covered in blood, a kitchen knife laying next to him. It was the worst thing she had ever seen, and when Red had started getting better, she had tried convincing him to drag his brother in front of justice. But Red hadn't stopped telling her that everything was an accident and that Edge hadn't done it on purpose, but Charlie didn't believe this. She thought that he was simply trying to protect his younger brother because he was abusing him when it wasn't the case. Edge and Red were close, and they genuinely cared for each other, just like Charlie was with her own brothers. They simply had a harder time expressing their love and care for one another. Since that day, Charlie didn't trust Edge anymore, and she absolutely hated him.

Charlie stared into Edge's eyes before turning her heels to go away, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned her head, glaring at him but Edge didn't flinch.

"Let me go." She ordered him, saying each word clearly so he understands better.

"STOP ACTING LIKE A BITCH AND LISTEN TO ME. YOU DON'T SEEM TO NOTICE THAT YOU ARE HURTING EVERYONE: STRETCH, BLUE, MY BROTHER... MAYBE YOU DON'T CARE AS MUCH AS I THINK YOU CARED. YOU'RE SELFISH, YOU WANT EVERYONE TO LISTEN TO YOU, BUT WHEN IT'S TIME TO LISTEN TO OTHER, YOU RUN AWAY. STOP HIDING BEHIND THIS BRAVE FACE YOU SUCCEEDED TO CREATE WHEN YOU'RE JUST A COWARD." He said, more harshly than he would have thought. 

Edge swallowed hard when he saw the glare Charlie was giving him. He had fucked up really bad this time, and he knew that he was going to regret it. He made a note to himself: to think before talking next time. Well, if he was not dead at the end of the party.

"You fucker." She swore in a furious voice. "I'm going to kill you."

Without hesitation, Charlie threw herself at Edge, grabbing him by the neck. Surprised that she was attacking him, he lost his balance and fell on the floor in a loud crashing noise, breaking the glass table under him. Charlie tightened her hand into a fist, and she hit hard on the cheekbone, leaving a purple mark on it before going again and again and again. Everyone around them stepped back, confused or afraid at first, but they quickly started cheering for one or the other. Charlie was beating the crap out of Edge, unlike him. He didn't even raise his hand to stop her. Frisk was the first to be alerted, standing in the living room when everything happened. She approached the group of people, screaming to get Charlie's attention and stop her, but it didn't work. Her voice was too weak. Frustrated and anxious, she felt tears coming down her face, and the girl turned around to get help. She saw Sans outside, on the balcony with Stretch and Red, and she ran toward them. She opened the window as fast as she could, gaining the attention of the three skeletons and some other people. She was out of breath, tears running down her face, and Sans understood that something was happening. He approached her, holding the girl so she won't collapse before looking inside and seeing the cheering crowd.

"Charlie... Edge... Fighting..." She only said, catching her breath. "DO SOMETHING!!!"

Sans blinked when she started screaming. Stretch gasped, and he immediately ran inside with Red, approaching the group of yelling people. Red pushed them, nervous and mad because they weren't doing anything to stop them. He knew that Edge wasn’t the right person to pick up fights with if you wanted to stay alive. The skeleton made his way between the guest, and he saw his girlfriend still throwing punches at his brother on the floor. Unlike Edge whose face was all swollen, she didn’t have anything. Red’s brother didn’t do anything to her. The red skeleton was so shocked that he didn’t move for a second. Stretch ran past him, grabbing his sister to stop her.

“Charlie!! Stop it!! Stop!” He yelled, trying to contain his furious little sister.

“I’m going to fucking murder you, you hear me Edge ?! You fucking asshole, you’re dead to me!!" The girl screamed, ignoring her brother.

Suddenly, Charlie was surrounded by a blue glow, and she felt her feet leave the flat’s floor, raising her in the air. Blue approached her, his hand in her direction and his eyes glowing a light blue. His face was distorted in rage. He made a move with his hand, and Charlie’s body floated toward one of the bedrooms. Stretch sighed deeply, watching his brother take care of their sister. He then turned to Edge who was wiping his bloody nose with a tissue, Red panicking next to him.

"Bro, are you okay ?!” He exclaimed, sweat falling down his forehead. “I-I’m so sorry, bro, she didn’t mean to do that! I-I don’t know what's gotten into her, she-”

“IT’S OKAY. I DON'T CARE. IT'S MY FAULT.” Edge assured, standing up. “WHERE IS SHE ?”

“With Blue.” Stretch announced, stepping toward him. “You sure you’re alright, man ? She punched you really hard…”

“YEAH, YEAH. I HAVE SEEN WORST, BELIEVE ME.”


End file.
